Sly Cooper's Confession
by RedDragon170
Summary: Sly Cooper is back from Egypt thanks to his friends, but what about his relationship with Carmelita? Where is that going? All that changes tonight. Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper, Sucker Punch and Sanzaru does


**Sly Cooper's Confession**

Sly cooper raced across the rooftops of Paris heading for the Interpol headquarters where he would be in Carmelita's office in a short while. It felt great to be back in the present after being stuck in Ancient Egypt, and being rescued by his friends after he alerted them to his location by means of placing a clue in the past version of the Thievious Racoonus. This night wasn't going to be a heist, he just wanted to explain everything about himself to Carmelita Fox.

For this, he would have to pull all this off without his friends for once, even so they would just interject it with some childish goofing around. Sly didn't want that after everything that he and Carmelita went through, especially his thought that one moment where he was about to be eaten by Dr. M's monster where he realized what a coward he had been to her. However, trying to explain all this to Carmelita wasn't going to be easy, knowing all too well her black and white morality contrasting with his more grayish style of morality, he decided to carry along not just his trusty cane but a tape recorder as well so he would find someplace quiet,record his confession, leave behind his calling card and then leave and hopefully things would be so much better if he'd hoped.

He just landed on top of the Interpol headquarters recalling how years ago he broke into the building to snatch the files of the Fiendish Five from Carmelita to reclaim the pieces of the Thievius Racoounus. He decided to follow the same path he originally went through knowing that was ideal, remembering what his father said about starting at the top and working your way down. He proceeded through the vent and into the hallway he was.

Sly looked around, then remained still for a minute to detect any sound of footsteps nearby, knowing that if he'd get caught it would be all over. Sure enough, there wasn't any and proceeded down the hallway to Inspector Fox's office. The door was closed, but Sly didn't want to do it in there, he would have to look for someplace less obvious like a Janitor's closet. Fortunately, two doors down there was, he slipped into the room without notice and pulled out the tape recorder. He laid the recorder on a box of cleaner, and before he started he observed the door behind him, it was partially ajar, so he could hear if any footsteps were closeby. Without any further delays, Sly pressed the record button and began his long overdue confession.

"Carmelita, it's me Sly Cooper. I know it's been a while since we've met and actually talked to each other, I've decided to use this method since it would be conflicting any other way. Anyway, I know you probably just want to throw me behind bars, shock me with your pistol, smash my head into a brick wall, etcetra etcetra, and I wouldn't blame you for it, the way I lied to you. I was an idiot for doing that, I should have come right out and said it sooner. You could say it all started when I was about to be eaten by Dr. M's creation and saw my life flash before my eyes, even seeing the moment where Bentley and Penelope blossomed a romance between them, until Penelope went bad. There was when I began to realize I had to close the gap between us, I knew it had to happen sooner or later, though I know things didn't exactly go to plan. I was even thinking that now that I'm your partner we could start busting criminals, this time together rather than on opposite sides of the law. After all, it was me who opened doors for you when no one else would, especially after everything that Neyla, the Contessa, Cyrille Le Paradox, and especially what Clockwerk did to me and you. Think of it we'd accomplish a lot and much much more. Of course you'd probably not believe a word I'm saying, knowing me all too well, but you could at least give me a real chance, I mean you saw another side of me working with my ancestors, plus Bentley and Murray. Well, since your the policewoman I'll let you decide that." He made a kiss sound before pressing the stop button on the recorder. He then reached into the cuff of his wrist and placed his calling card on top of the recorder. He listened around for footsteps and back exited out the closet, closing the door.

As he turned around to make his escape, he then found himself staring down the barrel of a shock pistol right in front of his face, looking up he saw the familiar blue hair and eyes of none other than Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, with a glare on her face, but also a bit of a smile that she found her man. Sly placed both hands up in the arrest position, knowing her all too well.

"Carmelita? How long exactly have you been listening?" Sly asked.

"Long enough ringtail, long enough" she replied.

"Well go ahead Carm, you know you want to"

"Anything else? You haven't been plotting any heists have you Sly?" She asked with slight tinge of anger in her voice.

"Nothing really other than offer my confessions, if long overdue. Didn't want Bentley and Murray butting in while I recorded, figured this was the best place to do it" Carmelita smiled and then lowered her shock pistol.

"Well in that case, even though I will probably regret this later, off you go ringtail, just this once." She pointed in the direction she allowed Sly to leave in peace.

"See you later Carmelita!" Sly exclaimed as he escaped.

With Sly gone, Carmelita went into the Janitor's closet and took the tape recorder. She carried it over to her office and looked out her window, she could see Sly escaping off into the night back to his hideout.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Ringtail" she smiled smitten with him and all his past flirty chit-chat.

Taking a bit of a long pause, she thought of what Sly recorded, recalling all the past experiences she had with Sly, his gang, and ancestors in the last adventure. She hated how he teased her repeatedly with his heists and antics, yet loved him for his contribution to justice and lovely words. She did however, discover a newfound respect for him and his gang while being stranded in the Ice Age after helping them stop the Grizz and the van was restored to help them get back to the present and foil Le Paradox.

After giving it a long hard thought, she decided she did have something to say and pressed the record button.

"Don't worry Sly Cooper, now that you're my partner Constable Cooper, I'm sure we can work something with my boss Inspector Barkley. You're in good hands Sly, next time we meet ringtail. This message approved by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

She pressed the stop button and looked out the window smiling, knowing that her favorite guy, despite his antics would now be on her side, this time for good.


End file.
